opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
"Catcalls Drowned Out Hillary Fans At DNC Meeting"
by user Pjcomix This Huffington Post headline, [Catcalls Drowned Out Hillary Fans At DNC Meeting, is yet another example of how unpopular Hillary Clinton is with the Leftwingers who make up the core of today's Democrat party. Unfortunately for them, all their objections to Hillary won't mean a thing when it comes to primary time because Hillary has a bankroll of several hundred million dollars to buy the nomination. The fact that the primaries next year are frontloaded early in the season only works to her advantage. Besides money, Hillary also has a War Room which is sure to dig up some juicy dirt on her opponents, especially Edwards and Barack. Oh, and we can be sure to find out Barack's Columbia University involvement with the Young Socialists thanx to Hillary who has been careful to suppress her favorable college thesis about almost commie, Saul Alinsky. So let us now watch the HUffies impotently slam Hillary in Bolshevik Red while the commentary of your humble correspondent, thinking that it is probably too late for even Al Gore to save the Democrats from Hillary, is in the brackets: Catcalls Drowned Out Hillary Fans At DNC Meeting catcalls will turn to wails when the Left discovers next year that Hillary is their nominee. Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton got very different receptions from the crowd at the Democratic National Committee's winter meeting, where all of the party's presidential candidates spoke. Obama and the crowd exchanged "I love you"s and other endearments as he took the stage. And through the whole of his speech, the audience chanted, "You can do it!" Clinton's welcome was not just less enthusiastic, but hostile -- and though there seemed to be almost as many Clinton placards as there were people in the room, catcalls drowned out any roars of approval from her cheering section as she began to speak. In reaction to a claim that she had been a tough critic of the war, someone in the crowd shouted, "NOT!'' Code Pink protesters repeatedly interrupted her, yelling, "Stop funding war!'' and one Army vet kept calling, "How about bringing them home, Hillary?'' Definitely, the applause at the end of her address was much louder than when she'd started - which, as her campaign sees it, is how all of America will react once they get to know her. Unless, you know, they already did that. applauded Hillary at the end of her speech because she was FINISHED spewing BS. How much of that Hillary applause was coming from the loud speakers? Just wondering. catcalls and boos will be edited out of the video by the Hillary techs. They are very experienced in that sort of thing. She would have received a much warmer reception at the RNC meeting. Our opponent is a sure loser!!! I won't vote for her. Its despicable, in my opinion, that the Clintons are trying to solidify a family tradition of presidential dynasties. With what we've seen already, who would put it past them to think they'll live to see their daughter become president, too? brother Roger in charge of the DEA. I have noted that when Huffington Post shows a picture of Hillary it is always unflattering. Arianna should use the same Hillary photo the DUmmie FUnnies uses. arianna has a hard-on for hillary. i think hillary caught bill finishing himself off in the sink right after arianna left the room. However, did Bill turn gay afterwards? That would be the sure sign Arianna was there. I'm a Democratic committee member who would really appreciate the far left in our party taking a flying leap off a high cliff. I don't know if I'll support Senator Clinton in the primaries, but I also won't give the right the satisfaction of a public display of juvenile disprespect and an inter-party war. It seems some of you are determined to put a winger in the WH in '08. Democrat pro telling the leftwingers to learn their place. Clinton is a nefarious, machiavellian asshole - those are her best qualities. the act of constant equivocation and misrepresentation of the truth always contorts ones face in ways that are unflattering. That my be why there are so few flattering pictures of hillary here or anywhere else. that explains the Hillary photo above. She is a corporate whore and a closet neo-con! If you think there is any difference between Hillary Clinton and the Bush family you are delusional...They are the same, bought and paid for by the same people. Do your research! sat on the board of directors of Walmart. We've seen actors become politicians but with Hillary, the politician is an actor. There is no substance to her persona, she's only playing a part, playing to a perceived audience that encompasses half of the electorate plus one. Moreover, she has betrayed a trust. She is no ordinary Democrat, she is the former First Lady and has name recognition far beyond her own personal achievements. In a position with the potential to accomplish great good, her only accomplishment is self promotion. She has demonstrated the willingness to take any position that might advance her ambitions. Anyone who wants Power that badly cannot be trusted. Therefore, on any given occasion, her "stand" on an issue does not necessarily reflect her beliefs (if she has any) but rather her political perception of the "right" answer. A country cannot be governed by this formula, the Ship of State cannot sail without a moral compass and citizens cannot rely on a person who views the Presidency only as a personal triumph. playing a part? Sounds like John Edwards. She's as smart as Bill, if not smarter. I've read all of her books, starting with "It Takes a Village". The villification of her for that statement was so stupid and unjustified. Of course, it takes a village to raise children. A village of siblings, grannies, aunties, teachers, neighbors and friends for pete's sake. Then there was the health care plan fiasco. Did any of you actually read the health care plan? I did, and I bet we wouldn't be in the health care mess we are in now if there hadn't been such a media blitz to discredit her. that you, Hillary? Hillary Clinton is strong and will fight, but only for her own gain. What she says and what she does are two different things. She says she opposes the war in Iraq but won't vote to end it. She says she supports equal protection for gay couples but she supports the Federal ban on same sex marriage: DOMA. Hillary wants it both ways on almost every issue. The queen of triangulation wants your money and your vote but she doesn't give a f*ck about your concerns. wants to triangulate your money. Typical vile, smelly, hypocrite hippies eating their own elders. that you, Eric Cartman? Excellent! At every town meeting in the country this media/big money darling needs to be shouted down by the Democratic rank and file. As Howard Beale would advise: You've got to say, "I'm a human being. God Dammit, my life has value." So, I want you to get up now. I want all of you to get up out of your chairs. I want you to get up right now and go to the window, open it, and stick your head out, and yell, "I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!" I want you to get up right now. Get up. Go to your windows, open your windows, and stick your head out, and yell, "I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore!" Things have got to change my friends. You've got to get mad. You've got to say, "I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore!" Then we'll figure out what to do about the depression and the inflation and the oil crisis. But first get up out of your chairs, open your window, stick your head out and yell, "I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore!" Howard Beale Democrat speaks out. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Pjcomix Category: February 8, 2007 Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.